Su Peor Pesadilla
by Woohehe
Summary: Draco y Hermione han regresado para su último año. Pero con los secretos que hay, ¿Cómo pueden sobrevivir juntos? No sigue los libros después del cuarto.


**A/N** Se que hay muchos errores, hace mucho que no hablo el Español. Si me quieren ayudar a traducir este cuento del Inglés, dejar me lo en un review. O un mensaje. Muchas gracias!!

* * *

Hermione Granger estuvo sentada en su cama en su habitación. Todo estaba en silencio, un silencio roto solo por el ruido que hacía su bolígrafo mientras escribía. Con un suspiro, se sentó derecho, y cerró la libreta en que escribía. Dejó a sus ojos rodear por su habitación echando una última mirada a su alrededor. Estaría saliendo para el colegio en unos minutos.

Sus padres la iban a llevar a la estación de King´s Cross. Allí bordaría al tren que la llevaría a la escuela. Pero no era cualquier colegio, sino era el colegio de Hogwarts para la magia.

Pausó en sus observaciones, sonriendo mientras imaginaba las expresiones de Harry y Ron cuando le vieran. Harry y Ron eran sus mejores amigos. No se habían visto desde que se acabo el año escolar porque vivían en otros partes del país.

Hermione se levanto, mientras se examinó en el espejo que tenía. Todavía no se podía creer los cambios que habían ocurrido en solo dos meses. De ir a la playa, se había vuelto morena. De ir al gimnasio, tenía muslos y era flaca. También había aprendido a calmar su pelo, y caía en olas por su espalda. Por fin, su prima Michelle, le había convencido a cambiar su armario. Ya no parecía un estudiante, sino una estudiante de modo. Llevaba tejanos que cogían a todas sus curvas, plataformas azules, y una camisa blanca sin mangas. Toda su ropa nueva era gracias a su madre, que estaba la mar de contenta que Hermione quería ropa chica en vez de pantalones de cualquier tamaño que parecían ser de chico. Mientras se revelaba en el espejo a ver su ropa nueva, estuvo interrumpida por la voz de su madre, "¡Vámonos chica, ven a desayunar, porque tenemos que salir, de aquí poco!"

Respiro hondo, cogió a su baúl, y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Al llegar a la cocina, tomo su zumo de naranja, comió su pan, se lavó los dientes, y estuvo delante de la puerta cinco minutos luego – tres minutos para comer, dos minutos para lavar los dientes.

Una vez llegaron a la estación de King´s Cross, abrazo a su madre, y luego a su padre, se despidió, cogió sus maletas y su gato Crookshanks, y se fue corriendo hasta la barrera, para no llegar tarde. Pasó por la barrera y se encuentro en la plataforma de nueve y tres cuartos. Escaneo a la gente, mirando a encontrar un pelo rojo que sería un Weasley, o Harry, un pelo negro. Vio a Draco Malfoy con sus padres y los Parkinsons, con cara de aburrido. Oyó a alguien gritar su nombre. Giró y se encuentro cara a cara con Harry, Ron, y Ginny. Los tres tenían sonrisas enormes aplastadas a la cara.

"¡Ostras Hermione, que pinta más guapa tienes!" dijo Ginny.

"De verdad quedas bien," añadió Harry.

Ron no dijo nada, se quedo con la boca abierta, mirándola.

"Cierra tu boca Ron, pareces un pez." rió Hermione. Su boca se cerró como un petardo.

"Pues…y…pues…ostras… ¡sí!" era lo único que podía decir Ron.

Todos rieron juntos, y giraron para subir al tren y encontrar un compartimiento vacío. Fueron arriba y abajo por el pasillo, antes de encontrar uno. Justo cuando estuvieron a punto de sentarse, oyeron una voz antipática.

"Bueno, pues si no es el niño-que-no-se-muere, los pobres, y la _**MUDBLOOD?**_

¿Qué quieres Malfoy?" preguntó Hermione

"¡Jódete asqueroso!" exclamó Ginny.

"¡Mierda¿Es posible que no puedas dejar a tu boca cerrada?" gritó Ron.

Malfoy dejó a su mirada subir y bajar por Hermione, casi como si la fuera examinando. Pero eso no podía ser. Malfoy ni empezaría a mirar me como si fuera más que asco en su zapato, se dijo. Como si supiese lo que estaba pensando, dijo algo sobre su manera de intentar a cubrir su asco siendo más guapa. Volvió a la realidad con un chillo de Ron que estaba más que enfadado.

Harry, Ron, y Ginny habían saltado, y estaban de pie con sus varitas.

"Tranqui chicos, no va a hacer nada Malfoy" dijo Hermione.

"¡Pero el te llamo un ya-sabes-que!" protestó Ron.

"¡Sí¡Es Malfoy¿Necesitamos más razón que so apellido¡Por fi, Hermione, vamos!" le suplicó.

"¡Vamos chicos, déjalo! Me ha llamado eso más de mil veces, no creo que él tiene capacidad ni inteligencia para llamarme otro nombre. Además, no vale la pena. Si ocurre algo, vosotros vais a estar castigados por atacarle." razonó Hermione.

"Bueno, solo por ti." dijo Ron.

Harry concedió.

"¡Anda ya!" protesto Ginny, pero ella también bajo su varita.

"Te veré luego MUDBLOOD, presumiendo que te han hecho directora estudiante." Y con eso, Malfoy salió del compartimiento con sus tontos, después de haber sonreído su sonrisa tan conocida.

"¿Está serio¡¿Ese imbécil es director estudiante¡La señora McGonagall debe estar loca!" maldijo Ron.

"Esta bien Hermione, no tendrás que soportarle mucho, siempre puedes estar con nosotros. Y si te hace algo, siempre le podemos dañar" consoló Ginny.

"Muchas gracias, de verdad lo siento, pero creo que soy capaz de poder con Malfoy. No os preocupéis, si necesito ayuda, os informaré." dijo Hermione. "Ahora tengo que ir al compartimiento para las directores estudiantes para una reunión con la directora para repasar nuestras tareas. Os veré en el Salón Grande para la comida. ¿Os suena bien?"

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo al compartimiento de los directores estudiantes, pasó a Malfoy y Pansy discutiendo en un compartimiento. Pansy le estaba tocando por todas partes mientras intentaba averiguar porque no se había quedado con ella en el compartimiento que ella había reservado para solo ellos dos. Mientras ella hacía eso, él intentaba escaparse. Hermione trago su risa al ver su aprieto. Si fuera cualquier otro, ella habría interrumpido la pelea y hubiera salvado al chico, pero este era Malfoy. El hurón que botaba, el mocoso pretencioso que les molestaba, y parecía vivir para hacer que sus vidas eran como vivir en el infierno.

Continuó hacia su destinación, recordando su verano maravilloso, y los tiempos divertidos que había pasado con sus primos y sus amigos. Estaba perdido en su ensueño cuando llegó al compartimiento. Abrió la puerta y se sentó, y volvió a sus pensamientos. Malfoy entró unos momentos luego, respirando hondamente, y susurrando algo que parecía ser "joé...puta...Parkinson..." Hermione no pudo resistir riéndose de Malfoy.

"¿Es difícil andar por los pasillos, no Malfoy? Vi que estabas bastante ocupado con cierta morenita de nariz chata."

"¡Cállate¡No entiendes nada! Si no fueras tan sabelotodo, te darías cuenta de que la vida no es perfecta, al opuesto de esos cuentos de hada que lees. O sea, que no metas tu nariz donde no corresponde y..." chilló Malfoy.

La directora McGonagall eligió a aquel momento para entrar al compartimiento. "¡Señorita Granger¡Señor Malfoy¡Este comportamiento no es aceptable! Debéis comportaros como ejemplo para los otros estudiantes. ¡Si no podéis ni finir aceptar la compañía de el otro, os voy a sacar vuestros insignias!"

"Bueno, pues solo porque lo tengo que hacer…comprende que no va a cambiar nada niño hurón," murmuró Hermione.

"Te odio, y siempre vas a ser un sabelotodo asqueroso MUDBLOOD," consintió Malfoy.

La directora les miró con ceño, pero sabiendo que eso sería lo mejor que iba a conseguir, afirmó. "Mucho mejor. Ahora os dejo para que lo arregléis todo vosotros. Tenéis que arreglar los horarios de patrulla para vosotros y los monitores."

Con eso desapareció, preguntándose porque el director anterior le había sugerido que les hiciera directores estudiantes. Bueno, a lo mejor encontraran que se llevan bien, pensó a sí misma. Como si, pensó un segundo luego. Bueno, pues Albus sabía mejor...por lo menos deseo que sepa lo que estaba hacienda aquí.

Mientras tanto, Hermione y Malfoy estaban sentados tan lejos como podían, mirando por todas partes menos al uno o al otro. E intentando pasar el tiempo en silencio, mientras trataron de averiguar cómo arreglarían el horario. Finalmente, Hermione no lo pudo soportar más.

"Déjame arreglar el horario, hurón. Así podemos salir y quedarnos con nuestros amigos...si tienes amigos..."

"¿Como si creo que lo vas a hacer bien? Y si consideras a Potter un amigo, sugiero que arregles tu aspecto. O a lo mejor eso es lo que has intentado hacer. Lo único que quiere Potter es publicidad¡o sea que debes estar preparada para que tu cara de castor este aplastada en la primera página del Diario Profeta!" volvió enfadado. Y con eso, marchó del compartimiento.

"¡Qué¡Cómo se atreve!" Al tomar un minuto para calmarse, se dio cuenta que el ya había salido.

"¡Por fin!" respiró. "¿Cómo se atreve hablarme así¡Insultando a mis amigos, my pinta, mi inteligencia¡Ostras! Y pensar...tengo que vivir con él para un año. ¡Un año entero! Creo que voy a matarme..." se quejó a sí misma.

Agitó a su varita mágica y su traje apareció. Se vistió, arreglo sus hombros, y salió en busca de Harry, Ron, y Ginny.

Llego al compartimiento donde estaban. Sonrío al oír sus voces y las risas que salían. Abrió la puerta y fue ardeada por preguntas sobre Malfoy. Le había hecho algo, había dicho algo, que le había hecho ella, estaba bien, como se encontraba...

"¡No os preocupéis! Estoy bien, Malfoy se comportó como normal, dijo lo normal, no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal," explicó Hermione. "¿Que noticias hay con vosotros?"

"No, yo estuve encarcelado con los Dursley's el verano entero. No podía ni enviar letras con Hedwig!" quejo Harry.

"Que pena, estábamos preocupados cuando no oímos nada, pero mis padres no me dejaron enviar nada. Aparte de eso no ocurrió nada. Mamá era mamá, pero era muy aburrido sin los gemelos..."

Interrumpió Ginny, "Mamá todavía no se lo puede creer que Fred y George tienen una tienda donde venden juegos. No puede imaginar de donde consiguieron el dinero."

"Y papá encontró una máquina rota que llama un lavaplatos. Era muy gracioso verle intentar de repararlo. ¿Cómo sobreviven los muggles sin la magia? Debe tardar mucho..." añadió Ron.

El tren entro a la estación, y Hermione salió corriendo hasta el vagón de los directores estudiantes. Había empezado a llover, y caían gotas grandes. Estaba corriendo para estar tan seca como posible al llegar al castillo. Pero, como no miraba donde pisaba, se cayó boca abajo, cortando su barbilla en una piedra. Estaba entrando en el vagón cuando oyó a Malfoy desdeñar, "Mira, es la MUDBLOOD, y está cubierta de sangre y barro. Ya va para decir que es una MUDBLOOD por dentro y por fuera."

"Cállate imbécil, no quieres que me chiva a la directora McGonagall."

El resto del viaje lo pasaron en silencio, Draco perdido en sus pensamientos, Hermione mirando por la ventana, soñando sobre el año que venía, el último año que tendrían a Hogwarts.

Draco estaba pensando sobre lo que había pasado durante el verano, cuando sus padres dieron el anuncio que se iba a casarse con Pansy Parkinson. Recordaba aquel día con claridad.

**Memoria···Memoria···Memoria**

"Dragón mío, llegaran los Parkinsons de aquí, poco. ¡Baja a saludarles!"

"Sí mama¡ya vengo!" respondió el.

Los Malfoys saludaron a los Parkinsons en el salón donde los os hablaron mientras los niños escucharon en silencio. Ya saben lo que dicen, los niños deben ser vistos pero no oídos. Cuando habían charlado todo los que podían charlar, las familias deslizaron al comedor donde la mesa estaba hecha y la comida puesta para aparecer. La conversación era delicada, Pansy estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa y estaba haciendo mociones sugestivas, como si no la importase que las familias estuvieran allí también. Las madres no hablaron, comieron en silencio, comportándose como las mujeres de trofeo ideales. Los hombres también comieron en silencio, hablando solo cuando fue necesario, y aun así, en frases cortos y precisos.

"Pasa el pan"

"¿Quieren más vino?"

Normalmente, la conversación no era tan tensa, así como las familias tenían mucho en común, pero mucho de las semejanzas fueron en las mismas o transacciones parecidas. Transacciones turbias que no eran adecuados para ser hablados al comer ni en una situación formal. Las mujeres estaban informadas sobre estos transacciones, o sea que el silencio no era por falta de información sino salió en un trato de parecer distinguido. Las mujeres sabían que era un falto de etiqueta intentar socializar, o sea que dejaron la charla en el salón.

Después de comer, todos se fueron a la sala de estar, donde se sentaron en silencio para uno minutos, apreciando el falto de aire forzada. Entonces, Lucius se puso de pie, y señaló hacía Fabio Parkinson, que también se puso de pie delante de las familias.

"Tenemos un anuncio muy importante. Draco y Pansy se casarán de aqui un año y medio."

Todos aplaudieron cortésmente. La madre de Draco y la madre de Pansy estaban sonriendo, o haciendo ver que sonreían. Al interior, Draco estaba chillando, y deseando que se muesa de aquí poco. Este anuncio no era ninguna sorpresa. Todos sabían que este compromiso venía. Desde pequeño le habían dicho que se casaría con Pansy. Bueno, pues no completamente porque eso sería un casamiento de acuerdo, y esos fueron fuera de estilo hace unos años. Pero básicamente ese arreglo fue un casamiento de acuerdo escondido bajo otro nombre, el nombre de un compromiso dispuesto.

Por lo mucho que lo odiaba, Draco sabía que no le serviría bien quejarse. La palabra de Lucius era ley. La desobediencia y preguntas sobre la ley llevaban a castigos. Por la otra mano, Pansy parecía que quería saltarle y tenerle allí, en aquel momento, delante de sus padres. Draco sofocó un quejido.

Esa noche, estuvo estirado en su cama, incapaz de dormir. No puso imaginar teniendo que vivir con Pansy, además con ella como su esposa. ¡Tenían que tener hijos y todo!

Eran veces como este que quiso que su hermano mayor, Alejandro, todavía estuviera vivo. Entonces el podría casarse con Pansy y así Draco podría escoger cualquier chica quería para tener como esposa.

En cambio, Alejandro había muerto cuando Draco tenía trece años como resultado de una redada a los mortífagos por los aurores. Alejandro había sido todo lo que Lucius deseaba tener en un hijo, y ahora que ya no estaba, Draco, siendo cinco años menor, tenía que seguir sus huelles. Pero, Draco tenía otros planes. El no quiso server un señor que había sido destrozado por un bebé y casi matado, da igual los premios que les prometía.

Draco recordaba lo que había pasado cuando se atrevió a preguntar la autoridad de su padre. No pudo estirarse cómodo esa noche. Su padre le había pegado hasta que Draco casi estuvo sin conocimiento, diciéndole que era para su beneficio. Después de esa experiencia, Draco ya no se rebelaba contra su padre ni le cuestionaba. Pero en sus sueños, soñaba sobre el día cuando tendría la oportunidad de escaparse y liberar a su madre de la autoridad de su padre. Soñaba que podría proteger a su madre del abuso que le daba su padre.

**Fin de memoria · Fin de memoria · Fin de memoria**

El carro llegó a una parada a las afueras del castillo, y los dos fueron sacudidos de sus memorias y pensamientos. Tropezaron del coche y corrieron hasta la puerta para escapar la lluvia. Subieron las escaleras, buscando sus amigos. Harry, Ron, y Ginny estuvieron esperando para Hermione en el umbral. Corrió hasta donde estaban esperándola, respiro hondamente, y juntos todos pisaron dentro de Hogwarts. Ella había regresado para su último año.

* * *

**A/N** ¡Decidme lo qué ustedes piensen! 


End file.
